


Phantom Takes Manhatten

by AuthorLoremIpsum



Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [9]
Category: Danny Phantom, Ghostbusters
Genre: Deactivating powers, Fake Episode, Gen, New York City, Road Trip, Shenanigans, Spring Break, Vacation, Very nearly character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorLoremIpsum/pseuds/AuthorLoremIpsum
Summary: Danny and Jazz just want a nice, normal spring break, but they're willing to compromise when an old friend calls Jack and Maddie for help.Ghosts are going haywire in New York and SOMEONE has to deal with it.But uh, in this case, not Phantom.Fan-made two-parter episode heavily inspired by Ghostbusters with a side serving of loss of powers and original characters.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray
Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Phantom Takes Manhatten part 1

###  **Phantom Takes Manhattan - Opening Scene**

Fentonworks lab.

A computer on one of the tables starts to play a goofy song and displays a phone ringing. Jack and Maddie both lift their goggles and look up from whatever it is they’re soldering.

Jack: Wait a moment, I know that jingle. That’s-

Both: RAY!

They rush to the computer and answer the call. A caucasian man appears on screen, with curly brown hair, square glasses, a wide nose, and a lab coat.

Ray: Greetings Fentonworks! I hope I haven’t interrupted anything?

Jack: A call from you is a better surprise than interruption. How are things in Manhattan, Ray?

Ray: That’s precisely why I’m calling Jack. There’s been an unusual spike in activity out this way, and Winnie and I are getting overwhelmed. I know it’s a lot to ask so suddenly, especially on Spring Break, but we really need your help out here.

Jack and Maddie share a thoughtful look before Maddie jogs off.

Jack: We’ll be up as soon as we can get things mobilized. We might even bring the kids!

Upstairs, Danny and Jazz walk into the living room, both slightly singed.

Danny: Well, that’s one way to kick off spring break, I guess.

Jazz: Cheer up little brother, think of it, a whole two weeks of no school while they rebuild.

Danny: I’d be more cheery if I wasn’t doing make-up work.

Maddie, offscreen: Oh Danny! Jasmine!

Camera pans to show her standing excitedly in the doorway of the kitchen.

Maddie: I know this is a bit sudden, but your father and I just got invited to visit a friend in New York. And, well, would you kids like to come visit Manhattan with us?

Danny and Jazz, surprised and excited: Manhattan!?

Jazz: New York City? Home of Broadway and Ellis Island!

Danny: New York Pizza! Hot Dog carts! The Empire State building!

Maddie: Is that a yes?

Danny and Jazz: Absolutely! I mean- YES! We’re going to New York! [they share a high-five]

###  **Scene 1**

-opening theme-

Outside Fentonworks, where they’re loading the GAV.

Tucker and Sam walk up, both pulling suitcases.

Tucker: Dude it’s so cool that your parents are letting us come along.

Danny: I can’t believe your parents said yes!

Sam: I promised them I’d see a Broadway show and get some ‘proper culture.’ Jokes on them because the Phantom of the Opera is playing on Broadway this week. Just my style! [she shows a poster of the opera, which looks much more monstrous and goth than reality]

Danny: Awesome. Since my folks will be busy with ghosts, we’ll basically be free to do whatever we want!

Tucker: Assuming ghosts don’t attack us too.

Danny: Right, yeah that. Oh that reminds me! I’ve got to go talk to someone!

Jazz, putting her suitcase in the GAV: Hurry back Danny, we’re leaving soon.

Danny: I’ll be so fast it’s like I’m invisible. Stall for me!

He turns invisible and shoots off. He flies up really high, having transformed between shots, and scans the town. Eventually he smiles and heads off.

Camera pans to show us Valerie sitting at her window, pouting about something.

Valerie: Just my luck, grounded for Spring Break…

Danny: I might be able to help with that.

She shouts and falls back as he becomes visible, giggling. He stops giggling when she aims a blaster.

Danny: Okay that’s overkill. [he pushes the blaster down] I’m actually here to ask for your help.

Valerie: Oh? And how will that get me out of grounding?

Danny: Well your dad can’t criticize you for Ghost Hunting when I’ve specifically asked you to cover for me while I’m in New York.

Valerie: Oh. Good point. Wait what’s going on in New York?

Danny: Dunno, that’s why I’ve got to go check it out! But I’ll be back before you know it, so don’t get too comfortable.

Valerie: ha. ha. yeah right. Sure, I’ll cover for your sorry butt, and when you get back, I’ll-

Danny: Great! Here, you can use this while I’m gone! See ya!

He tosses her the Fenton Thermos before turning and flying off. Valerie fumbles and almost drops it out the window before sighing and glaring after him.

Danny returns to human in an alley, jogs out, and hops into the GAV, pulling the back door shut.

Sam: So? You good?

Danny: All good. Val’s uh, covering my homework while we’re gone, hehe.

Jazz: Danny! Doing your homework is very important for your-

She’s very confused when he, Sam, and Tucker start giggling. When it clicks, she gives him an irritated smile and bumps him. The GAV revs to life and takes off.

###  **Scene 2**

On the road, a montage of short scenes and photographs taken by Sam.

A rest stop at a small lake where Jack asks for directions while everyone stretches. 

It’s all well and good until a seagull takes Jazz’s hat, and Sam snaps a photo.

Jazz: Wh- hEY!

On the road again, through long fields of grain and grass, Danny falls asleep on Tucker’s shoulder while he plays a game. 

Another photo.

A small town where Jack is getting directions in the background again while Sam and Jazz strike vampire-like poses in front of a tall, muscular metal statue with giant bug wings. 

Tucker: Not so scary now is it?

Danny: We’ve seen worse.

Danny snaps a photo.

As they ride at night, Maddie at the wheel, an Invisible Danny drops a fake spider into Jazz’s book when she nods off.

The result is her freaking out while Sam snaps a photo.

Jazz: DANNY!!!

At a random stop along the road that looks out over a valley, the Fentons pose for a nice picture. And it is nice!

The next photo however is a chaotic selfie as Sam and Tucker try to get in on it. And the next photo is the camera being knocked over.

Sam: No nononono!

Cut to black.

###  **Scene 3**

Fade in on a busy city street as the GAV pulls up to a building very similar to Fentonworks but much taller and thinner, squished between two bigger buildings. The stone is pale and washed out, and the neon arrow sign shows a blob ghost with a big red X over it.

An african woman opens the large garage doors and motions the GAV inside. Maddie hops out as soon as it’s parked and leaps into her arms.

Maddie: Winnifred! It’s so good to see you!

Winnie: Maddison! You got here in record time! How was the drive?

Maddie: Just fine, didn’t even hit traffic when we entered the city.

Behind them, everyone is tiredly unloading from the car, stretching and pulling on shoes.

Maddie: Say, where’s Ray?

Ray, offscreen: COMING DOWN!

Everyone looks up in surprise as he glides down a firepole through a hole in the ceiling and lands triumphantly.

Ray: Doctor Edward Raymond at your service! Welcome to GhostHunters, Fentons and friends.

Winnie, moving between Danny and Jazz: It’s been years since we’ve seen these two, Danny looks all grown up now!

Ray: And you two must be, Tucker and Sam right? Jack says you’re excellent aspiring ghost hunters.

Tucker: Why thank you! About time someone noticed our prowess. 

Sam: We don’t hunt ghosts, we just constantly run into them.

Ray: You’ll have to tell us sometime! But enough talk, how about a tour? Lots to see in our marvelous HQ!

Behind him, something falls off the wall and he grins nervously.

The next few shots cut between the various rooms.

Ray: Living quarters, and arcade. Guest rooms where you’ll be staying, mine and Winnie’s quarters. Our secretary James’s office, hi James!

James, looking overworked and Done with this: Hello Doctor Raymond.

Ray: Any calls?

John: No.

Ray: Grrrrreat! And just this way is the lab.

###  **Scene 4**

He throws open the doors dramatically and reveals a moderate lab with lots of tables and lots of chemicals. The Fentons and Co wander in, fascinated by all the gear and gadgets.

Sam: Whoah… Where do you guys keep your portal then?

Winnie: Portal? Kid we may be paranormal physicists but portals are more dangerous than they’re worth. Why Maddie thought it was a good idea to make one is beyond me.

Maddie: For science my dear! For Science.

Winnie: hehe, yeah I suppose you’re right there. But no, if we wanted a portal, we’d find one. And then zap whatever came out with this bad boy.

All eyes turn to her as she puts on a backpack.

Danny: What is it? It, looks like my backpack.

Winnie: That’s the point, keeps it on the down-low until-

She reaches back, yanking something out of the pack to reveal a blaster nozzle attached by a cord to the pack, which has grown multiple metal panels from where the pockets were.

Winnie: Behold, the Portable Ghostly Attack Pack, capable of draining a ghost of its power in less than a minute. Making them effortless to trap in our Handy Traps.

She gestures and Ray holds up the shoebox-like device with a little door on the front.

Danny swallows hard, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Maddie: Amazing work, both of you! And where do you put the ghosts, without a portal?

Ray: Why, our containment unit, aka this beauty!

He zips over to a large, vault-like machine on one wall, hugging it and running his hand over it.

Ray: This bad boy can fit enough ghosts to power at least a fifth of Manhattan. Of course the city cut us off from the power grid to prevent overloads so we’re mostly powering ourselves but that’s okay!

Sam: He’s definitely a cheery one.

Tucker: Reminds me of someone... 

Ray, popping up between them: But that’s not all it can do! This beauty features a drain that dumps all the ghosts straight into the ghost zone without any risk of them getting loose! A local architect helped us design it.

Jack: OutSTANDING! Maybe we should call this guy up.

Maddie: Maybe, and do you think we could borrow one of your packs to try on Phantom? He’s the most powerful spirit we’ve encountered.

Ray: PHANTOM?

Winnie, rolling her eyes: Oh boy.

Ray: Oh what I wouldn’t do to get my hands on that ghost! The things I’d ask it, the tests I would run! Oh it’d be amazing for science!

Winnie: Yeah and more than a little creepy. Lay off Ray, you’ve spooked the kids!

Pan to show the kids who’ve all moved instinctively in front of Danny, who waves awkwardly. Ray seems to reign it in and coughs.

Winnie: Besides, Phantom is a good guy, you’d be depriving Amity of their local hero.

Ray: Right, yes of course. I’ve just been blabbing away, but, why don’t we see some of the sights before we get to work, hm? In fact, I think I know a great place to unwind after a long boring road trip.

Tucker: A pizza place!

###  **Scene 5**

The scene shifts abruptly to an art museum playing soft classical music. Shot looks down on the group as they enter.

Ray, throwing his hands up: The Manhattan Museum of Art!

Tucker, already looking bored: Great.

Danny, elbowing him: Lighten up Tuck, it’s a ghost free field trip right? A chance to relax for once.

Tucker: For you maybe. If I don’t have something to stimulate my brain I might go crazy!

Sam, walking with Jazz: You’re being melodramatic, it’s not that boring. I mean, just look at this art!

She gestures up to a portrait of a lady, very beautifully done.

Sam: Sure it looks like a plain old painting, but look closely. The black clothes, the skulls on the jewelry, the grey pallor, the painter was probably grieving when he painted this.

Jazz: Quite possibly, or, perhaps he was grappling with his own existence in the time of Europe consumed by the Black Plague, when death was everywhere.

Tucker: Uuuuugh.

Sam and Jazz share a giggle as they and Tucker move on. Danny remains however, staring at the painting and tilting his head.

Danny: Death was everywhere huh? Guess Mr. Lancer was right, the more things change, the more they stay the same… [he looks at his hand, and sighs]

Tucker: Hey Danny! [camera pans over] This one looks like Skulker doesn’t it?

Danny chuckles and jogs over.

Far behind, in a neighboring wing, we see the Fentons, Winnie, and Ray.

###  **Scene 6**

They’re walking slowly and talking in quiet, serious voices. The gallery here is darker and more moody.

Jack: This is great and all, but you did call us about a Ghost Problem.

Winnie and Ray share a look, and then a nod.

Ray, pushing up his glasses, they glint ominously: We did indeed. Ever since about a month ago, the number of ghosts in New York has begun to rise. We can’t keep up with the demand  _ and _ find the source of it.

Jack: Well it’s a good thing you called us, we could take a whole army of ghosts! 

Maddie: Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. My oh my!

The camera pans to show a tall portrait of a very scary lord that looks kind of like a human Pariah Dark.

Winnie: Freaky isn’t it? It’s a lost painting of some lord they found in an old castle a few months back. They’re displaying it here until they can figure out who it is.

Jack: He looks, familiar. Like a GHOST!

Winnie: Entirely possible, it’s a really old picture.

She, Ray, and Maddie start to move on while Jack looks at the painting more. He leans in close, humming and rubbing his chin.

And then he reaches out to poke the canvas. The music swells dangerously and! Nothing happens.

So he shrugs and moves on, whistling.

Behind him, the portrait rumbles and begins rippling like water. A hand reaches out, then another, gripping the frame and allowing a scrawny, renaissance looking ghost to yank himself out with a gasp.

He floats out, turning to look at the portrait before raising his hands in triumph.

Ghost: FREEDOM AT LAST! No longer shall I be trapped in your accursed visage, for I am FREE! Surely my art is here in this gallery and- [GASP OF HORROR]

The ghost darts around, racing right past the teens as it checks all the paintings in a panic.

Ghost: No, no no no! None of these are mine! How dare they ignore my masterpieces for that dreaded work! Oh the horror!

Jazz: Well, uh, who are you? Maybe they have your work somewhere else!

The ghost straightens himself up proudly, if somberly.

Ghost: My name is Leonardo Castello, please young lady, are my portraits and paintings revered?

Jazz: Hmm…

Sam, butting in: I know you! Leonard Castello, the missing painter, whose work was almost entirely lost due to a furious lord burning down his house after an unflattering portrait! … oh no.

Castello is still for a moment before going into a flaring rage and screaming. He throws his arms out and paint splatters out from him, narrowly missing many of the paintings and smacking an unaware Tucker in the back of the head.

Tucker: HEY!

Castello: The Outrage! The disgrace! My art should be here! I shall create a new masterpiece over this, trash, and become the first undead painter! I shall be- 

With a roar, he shoots off through a wall, causing a patron to go running and screaming.

Patron: GHOST! GHOST!

Danny: Every time…

He runs off, ducking behind a decorative curtain to change and flying through the wall after Castello.

###  **Scene 7**

A wing of the museum full of statues. 

Castello slithers in, a paintbrush in hand, and snickering to himself.

Castello: Ooo hoo hoo~

He paints a moustache on Michelangelo’s David, turns the wings of Nike of Samothrace in Macaw’s feathers, and adds groucho glasses to the Venus De Milo, which has arms.

While he’s laughing to himself, an ectoblast shoots the paintbrush from his hand and he gasps, turning to look.

Phantom: Y’know, I heard art was dead but this is ridiculous!

Castello: How dare you stop my masterpiece!

Phantom: It looks pretty amateur if you ask me.

Castello roars and summons another paint brush, using it like a wand to blast at Danny. He yelps and ducks, pulling a statue out of the way as the paint splatters on the wall.

Danny: That stuff better be washable!

Castello: Wash this!

Danny ducks to dodge another blast and shoots over, drop kicking Castello across the room.

He flies into the Venus De Milo, shouting in alarm as Danny fires another blast, blowing off the statue’s arms.

Danny winces.

Danny: Oops.

Castello, pausing: Y’know, I almost think it looks better this way.

Danny: I guess so. 

Castello, suddenly shooting him with paint: HAHA!

A shot shows the paint splattering over the security cameras.

Danny angrily wipes the stuff off his face, growling at Castello and charging his hands when a voice causes them both to stop.

Winnie: Hey Spirits!

They both turn to look as she deploys her pack.

Winnie: Boo.

With a blast, she shoots them both. Danny shouts in pain, dropping to the ground. Castello wails in despair and falls beside him, clearly fairing far worse. 

Winnie slides a trap over and Castello is sucked in, but not Danny, who winces as the doors on it snap shut. 

He winces again when Winnie comes over to pick it up, stashing it in her bag. She opens her mouth to speak and is cut off.

Ray, distant: Winnie!? Winnie where did it go!?

Winnie, to Danny: You better go, ghost kid.

She runs off, passing Jazz, who gasps and runs to her brother as he powers down, practically collapsing in her arms.

Ray skids into the room, practically frothing at the mouth.

Ray: Where is he? Where’s the ghost boy? I’m ready, let’s GO! Oh! Hello Daniel, Jasmine, did you see which way the ghost boy went?

Jazz, without missing a beat: That way Dr. Raymond, better hurry if you’re going to catch up.

He starts to run and Winnie catches his arm.

Winnie: Leave the ghost boy, we’ve got bigger problems. Johnny called, something’s going on downtown.

Danny just goes limp in Jazz’s arms.


	2. Phantom Takes Manhatten part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode/Part two next week :)

###  **Scene 8**

The Guest Rooms at GhostHunter HQ, night.

Danny wakes with a shout, falling out of the bed he was in.

Tucker, offscreen: Morning sleeping beauty.

Danny, peeking up over the side of the bed: What? What’s going on?

Tucker, sitting on the bed: Easy dude, we brought you back to the station after you passed out. You doing okay?

Danny stands and sits on the bed, putting a hand to his head.

Danny: Yeah just, super tired… Like, more tired than that time I didn’t sleep for three days.

Tucker: Don’t tell Jazz that, she’ll have a fit. Come on, we got pizza.

Danny shuffles after him while wearing a blanket into the other room where Sam is playing on the arcade cabinets and Jazz is reading a book.

Danny: uuuh, should I be concerned about the lack of adults?

Jazz: No, mom and dad are helping the docs with some big ecto spike downtown. Some old hotel is having issues.

Danny, suddenly alarmed: I should go help!

Tucker: Oh no, pizza first.

He forces Danny to sit and serves him up some hot pizza, making him smile a little sheepishly.

Danny: Thanks Tuck, you’re almost worse than Jazz.

Tucker: Almost.

Sam, joining them at the table: What happened in there Danny? One minute you’re fighting fine, the next you’re blacking out. Is everything okay?

Danny, mouth full: Yeah I think so. [swallow] Doctor Victor, she hit me with the attack pack and I just got so tired I couldn’t keep the transformation up. [puts a hand to his chest] I can still feel the ghost but, it’s quiet now. And weird.

Jazz: They  _ did _ say those packs sapped Ghost Energy, it probably sapped you dry.

Danny: Very comforting. Hope it’s working well for them at the hotel...

###  **Scene 9**

A hotel lobby.

A bellboy ghost tries to fly away before it’s caught in a depower beam causing him to drop to the ground. A box slides over and he shouts in alarm as it slurps him up.

Ray scoops up the trap and gives it a spin around.

Ray: GhostHunter’s sixty two! Ghost zone? Uh, two. How are we looking, Winnie?

Winnie, lifting goggles: All clean Ray, have you seen Maddie or Jack?

Maddie, offscreen: Over here!

Running over, we find the Fenton’s taking an ectoplasm sample. The stuff is bubbling and foaming and zapping.

Winnie: Whoah, that’s new.

Jack: This stuff is SUPER charged, best stay back and let us handle it. Only incredibly powerful ghosts leave deposits like this.

Maddie: That or exploding ectoplasm related tech. Remember the Fenton Weasel?

Jack: Ah yes. What a mess.

Winnie: And why exactly is this an issue?

Maddie: Charged ectoplasm can draw ghosts out of the woodwork. A sample this big had to be placed, otherwise we’ve got something like Phantom flying around leaving little surprises.

Ray: Wait a second, this looks like the stuff that was left at the Library!

Jack: There’s MORE? Where? Can you show us?

Winnie: I took pictures.

On her PDA, she shows us pics that correspond to what she’s saying.

Winnie: There was a huge disruption at the public library a few days ago, we thought the puddle left was from one of the ghosts, but it was super charged too, if what you’re saying is true.

Maddie: Let's clean this up and head over, I’d like to take a look if any is left.

###  **Scene 10**

Jazz stands at the phone at the GH HQ, waiting.

On the other end, someone picks up.

Jazz: Mom! Okay good news, Danny is fine. When are you guys coming back?

Maddie over the phone: We’re going to be late, someone’s leaving charged ectoplasm all over the city! Don’t wait up for us okay hon?

Jazz, somber: Yeah, okay. Love you guys, be careful.

She hangs up the phone with a sigh and joins everyone at the table.

Sam: Danny, that's your twelfth piece.

Danny: What can I say? I’m starving.

Tucker: Your ghost half must be sapping your human half dry for energy. Hi Jazz! How are the folks?

Jazz: Chasing some ghost. They said something is leaving charged Ectoplasm all over Manhattan.

Danny: Really? I better get out there and start helping!

Sam: Wait Danny-

He jumps out of his seat, tossing his blanket off and moving to an open space.

Danny: I’m going ghost!

And nothing happens.

He frowns, looking down at himself.

Danny: I said, I’m GOING GHOST!

Still nothing.

Danny: Oh come on NOW you act up??

Tucker: Dude you did get totally drained.

Danny: But they need my help!

He tries again, really focusing this time and grunting with effort until-

He farts.

He blushes in embarrassment as Tucker and Sam burst out laughing. Jazz rubs her eyes and stands, walking over.

Jazz: Danny, not every problem needs Phantom to solve it. [Puts a hand on his shoulder] you’re burned out after the Museum Fight and the zapper sapper thing. You need rest, not flying around in an unfamiliar city.

Danny: But-

Jazz: No buts! New York was fine with just the GhostHunters before we arrived, and it’ll be fine without Phantom when we’re gone. Just, leave it to the professionals for now okay?

Danny, grumpy: I  _ am _ a professional… But, I guess you’re right. I’m no good like this anyway.

Sam: Lighten up, you’re just as human as the rest of us now, and we can actually enjoy our vacation without worrying about covering for you, for once.

Sam stands and moves over, gently punching his shoulder.

Sam: Come on, bet I can beat you at Pack Rat, I already beat Tucker.

Tucker: You used a cheat code!

But that gets Danny laughing and smiling, and he goes to play.

###  **Scene 11**

The GAV drives through a dark Manhattan Street.

In the back, Ray and Maddie are pouring over a map.

Ray: we’ve found instances of this charged ectoplasm in the Library, the Museum, the Hotel, and Town Hall. Each was the location of a spontaneous ghost or portal manifestation.

Maddie: It’s like someone’s testing something, but who would have access to such highly charged ectoplasm?

Winnie, leaning over the front seat: Aside from us? No one. The ectoplasm stuff is new. It’s like they want more ghosts in Manhattan.

Ray: But why? More ghosts is just more trouble for us, they’re impossible to control and even harder to predict.

Jack: Ghosts are exceptionally powerful creatures, it’s possible they’re attempting some kind of INVASION!

Winnie: If that were the case, why all the small attacks? 

Maddie, leaning over into the front: Ghosts are very independent as well, it’s unlikely so many different creatures are teaming up as some sort of army. 

They pull into the station.

Ray and Winnie pull their gear from the back and hurry down to the lab. Ray plugs their trap into the vault and starts the sequence.

Winnie: Something about all of this doesn’t feel right, but I can’t place my finger on it.

Ray: We should keep at it as we have been, stopping them from hurting people as much as we can, and doing our science. I bet if we could get our hands on the Phantom kid, he could give us some answers!

Winnie: Ray he’s on  _ our _ side, stop trying to find excuses to dissect the poor guy.

Ray: but he’s a ghoooooost!

Winnie: And you’re a ghost in a meat sack, big difference.

She moves over to one wall where a chart has been placed, and picks up two pins, a green and a blue. She puts them on the chart and steps back.

The camera pans to show us the line graph, an exponential green spike and a slightly less exponential blue spike.

Winnie: Something’s coming Ray, I can feel it.

Ray, coming up and putting an arm around her: And we’re going to figure it out, you’ll see.

Winnie: I sure hope so.

Camera turns to show us their vault, which clunks, a light going green overhead.

###  **Scene 12**

Meanwhile in Amity Park…

A ghost wolf is terrorizing people at the mall!

It bites down on a stall, lifting it and shaking it like a chew toy before throwing it aside. People run screaming in terror.

Valerie, off screen: Hey Fido!

The wolf turns with a noise of confusion as the Red Huntress appears, blaster in hand.

Val: I’ve had enough with ghost dogs wrecking Amity. Time to take you to the pound!

She launches a net at the ghost and it yipes, ducking out of the way and running off, smashing more things.

Val growls, shrinks the net gun, and zooms after on her board. A shot shows us that Phantom’s thermos hangs at her hip.

She grabs hold of the wolf’s tail as they phase through a wall and out onto the street.

She PULLS, causing it to lose footing and stumble. With a HEAVE of effort, she spins, tossing it into a wall where it collapses.

Val grins, raising a blaster to obliterate it before pausing. She lifts the Thermos, smiles and shakes her head, aiming it at the wolf.

It lets out a mournful howl as the Fenton Thermos’ beam hits it, sucking it in. Val caps it with a smile.

Val: not bad… Might ask the Fentons for one of these.

???: WOOO! GO HUNTRESS!

She looks down in confusion and sees some civilians on the ground. They clap and cheer for her, making her blush.

Civilians: Yeah! Get those ghosts! Woohoo! Go Red Huntress go!

Val: Any time, uh, citizens! Be careful now!

And she flies off, giggling and giddy, into the night.

###  **Scene 13**

Return to the now dark GhostHunters vault.

The camera passes through the trap, through a tube slick with ectoplasm, and out into a large swirling vat of green light flecked with moaning faces and red eyes.

Zoom out slowly to show us it’s part of a large machine, with smaller tanks hooked up to the sides by curved pipes. A tesla coil crackles with green energy nearby, striking the vat and causing its contents to flash.

From a tube in the floor, more green slithers into the machine, filling up smaller tubes in the sides and illuminating circuit-like tubes along the sides and causing the vat to let out a mournful sound.

???: Now, now, you lot, calm yourselves. Soon you’ll be free, and we’ll be together at last!

A lanky figure in a hooded cloak steps in front of the vat, we catch glimpses of their hands and profile in silhouette as they work.

???: My idiot cousin Frederich may have failed, but they’ll see, they’ll all see. The Showenhowers shall rise again to their rightful place alongside the most powerful ghosts!

They rip off their hood and we finally see their face. They look very much like Freakshow, but with slicked back black hair, a more natural yet pale skin tone, and bright green eyes. 

Showenhower: I, Archibald Tecumseh Showenhower shall take my place among the ancients as the Architect, and shape this realm, and all others, as my own!

He laughs maniacally and green lightning zaps outside with a crack of thunder, wind causing his coat to blow dramatically.

Architect: And those idiot GhostHunters will help me every step of the way. [Evil chuckle]


	3. GhostHunters part 1

###  **Opening Scene**   


Outside a theater that looks suspiciously like broadway, midafternoon.

A crowd releases through the doors, among them are Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danny, all dressed in business-casual clothes.

Sam: That was totally awesome. It’s so cool that the building managers gave us free tickets since your parents saved the show last night.

Danny: I think it’s a perfectly fair trade if you ask me.

He perks up as a phone chimes, pulling it out of his pockets and grinning.

Danny, flagging down Tucker and Jazz: Hey guys! Guess who just got some tickets to a baseball game tonight? You guys wanna go?

Tucker: Baseball huh? Wonder if we could spice that up with a little Phantom Action huh?

Danny, shaking his head: No can do, I could barely hold my invisibility this morning and it’s been two days.

Sam: Besides, unlike football, Baseball is actually a very skill based sport and can be quite entertaining.

Jazz: I think I have to side with Tucker, I’m not so sure I-

KRA-KOW!

Lightning snaps overhead, the sky darkens abruptly, and rain begins to pour. The teens shout in alarm and duck under the awning of a store.

Tucker: Yeah I don’t think the game’s happening tonight, too wet for that.

Jazz: That storm came out of nowhere… does it look a little weird to anyone else?

Looking up into the sky, the storm does seem to be swirling overhead, focused on a building with a strange green top.

Tucker: Uh, do you guys think we should be worried about it?

A beat passes.

All: Naaaah.

Danny: Let the professionals handle it, they’ve been doing great so far. They don’t need us.

Doubtful, because that storm is looking pretty scary and ominous.

###  **Scene 1**

-opening theme-

In Archibald Showenhower’s lab.

He paces, hands behind his back tapping as he thinks. Behind, the Ecto-Engine swirls and hums, occasionally sparking. 

It shudders and Showenhower looks up, brow furrowing. He runs to the controls and taps on a few things, causing the rumbling to go quiet.

Showenhower: It’s getting more unstable the closer we get to full, I must be careful. A powerful surge could cause the Ecto-Engine to explode if I am not very, very careful.

The engine shudders again and he bangs his hand on it, making it go still again. He exhales in relief, walking over to be closer to the main chamber.

He pets the glass in a creepy way, slowly grinning.

Showenhower: Soon, soon my work will be complete! And then they’ll all see the true power of the Showenhowers! Mwahahahahaah!

Lightning crackles appropriately outside as a gust of wind whips through.

Showenhower: And those foolish ghost hunting idiots have no idea what’s going on.

###  **Scene 2**

Fade from Showenhower’s face to Ray, who looks very tired.

He gets out of the back of a funky looking car and stretches, yawning. On the other side, Winnie gets out and stretches before pulling out her Attack Pack and slinging it on.

Winnie: Any word from Jack and Maddie?

Ray: Uh… [checks a device] They handled the class three down on fifth and are on the way back. Ugh I need to get some sleep.

Winnie, leaning on the car: You don’t look good. I mean, you’ve looked better.

Ray: Thanks Winnifred. Come on, let’s deposit these before the traps overheat. [he holds up two traps by their cables]

The two sleepily make their way to the lab, passing Johnny and Jazz who are talking. Jazz sits on the desk while John sits at his computer.

Jazz: Jeez, they’ve been working themselves to the bone.

John: it’s funny, they weren’t nearly this busy two months ago. We were lucky if someone called to complain about attic noises or a haunted alleyway. Nothing like this.

Jazz, frowning: Really? About when did things start to get, intense?

John, thoughtful: Hm… not long ago, just after renovations. I think-

Both startle as the GAV honks, parking behind the GhostHunter car. Jack and Maddie get out, carrying their own gear and looking slightly singed.

Jazz gasps and runs over.

Jazz: Ohmygosh! Are you guys okay?

Jack, tired: we’re just fine Jazzy-pants, these ghosts are no match for the Fen[yawn]tons.

Maddie: although, on three hours of sleep they might be. [she kisses her daughter’s temple] Don’t worry about us Jazz, we’ll sort this out.

Jack: As, soon as we take a nap.

They walk off, leaving Jazz to frown in worry, rubbing her chin.

###  **Scene 3**

The upper rooms of GhostHunters HQ.

Danny and Tucker shout competitively as they play on one of the arcades. Sam sits at the table, listening to headphones and drawing or writing in a notebook. Jazz comes upstairs, still looking thoughtful.

There’s a snore sound and she looks towards the adults’ rooms in time to see her mom shut the door, her dad already asleep beyond. Jazz’s frown deepens.

Jazz: Guys? I think something’s going on in this city.

No one responds and she frowns, going over to the arcade game.

Jazz: A-HEM!

Danny, not looking up: Uh yeah? What’s up?

Jazz: I think something is happening in Manhattan! Something bad! But I can’t put my finger on it.

Tucker: Well, I bet the professionals will figure it out, right?

Danny: Yeah Jazz don’t worry about it.

Jazz: You guys didn’t see how they look, they’re exhausted. Much more of this ghost chaos and they won’t be able to keep up!

This gets Danny to stop, looking back at his sister with a frown.

Tucker: HAHA! I win.

Danny, scowling: Rude. Jazz, what can we do? We don’t even know what’s going on.

Jazz: Maybe so, but I bet we can figure it out. We’re pretty good at this ghost hunting thing, remember?

Tucker:  _ We  _ are. You? Maybe.

Jazz: Ha ha. I’m helping anyway. Come on, let’s see what’s in the lab.

###  **Scene 4**

The GhostHunter’s lab.

Jazz, Danny, and Tucker creep down the stairs, freezing when they see Winnie at a computer, typing away. She glances up and smiles at them.

Winnie: Hey kiddos, what’s up?

Jazz: Oh, we just, um-

Tucker: Think you can tell us about what’s going on? You guys look rough.

Winnie, chuckling: Wish I could tell ya, kids. It’s all theory at this point. [she runs a hand through her hair]

The teens wander over.

Danny: Could you give us the facts?

Winnie: right, okay. [She picks up a twinkie from on the desk] So, imagine this cake is the normal amount of ghost energy in an average town. Natural portals, hauntings, etcetera. Amity Park’s cake would be, uh, about the size of a moving truck.

Tucker: Tasty!

Winnie: And right now? New York’s cake would be the size of a subway train. [She tosses it to Tucker] Something is bringing ghosts and ghost energy into the city, to the point where we can’t pinpoint its source.

Danny: Couldn’t you guys, like, boost the power of your gear? Depower the whole city?

Winnie: I wish. The last time we combined the beams we, uh, vaporized the ghost. It’s not safe to boost their power like that… If only I could figure out what was happening!

Jazz: Doctor Victor, being exhausted probably isn’t helping. You should get some rest, we’ll let you know if there’s a call okay?

Winnie, tired: When did you get so smart Jasmine? Okay, you win, I’ll go get some rest.

She stands and leaves the lab, patting Jazz on the shoulder as she shuffles off.

Danny: So, something is bringing ghosts into New York, why?

Tucker hops into Winnie’s chair and types on the computer, pulling up a map of ghost attacks. Danny looks over his shoulder and Jazz moves to examine the line graph on the wall.

Jazz: There’s some kind of pattern here… I think… I think the number of ghosts in the city increases the same amount as the number of ghosts that the hunters catch. The more ghosts they catch, the more ghosts show up!

Tucker: There’s no particular place in the city they’re showing up either. Just, all over the place.

Danny: So something is drawing them, but not controlling them. And that something is somehow related to the GhostHunters. Do you think they’re summoning ghosts to boost their reputations?

Jazz: No way, did you see how she looked? She’s exhausted, at the limit. Mom and Dad are too… I don’t think-

Danny gasps as his ghost sense triggers and they hear Sam shout from upstairs.

Sam: DANNY! TUCKER!

The trio sprint upstairs.

###  **Scene 5**

Upstairs HQ.

Sam is sitting on the floor staring in horror as the gang runs up, gasping as well as a wind blows through.

Outside the window, floating over the street, are Johnny 13, Kitty, and Shadow on Johnny’s bike. The storm is much darker than before.

Kitty: Sup kiddies!

Danny, moving to stand in the window: Kitty, Johnny! What are you guys doing here?

Johnny: You haven’t heard? There’s this sweet party going on downtown, the whole Zone is talking about it!

Kitty: Yeah we’re just going to go in, crash the place, and pop back to Amity. I insisted we stop by and say hi on the way!

Johnny parks the bike in midair and the two jump inside, making Danny jump back in fear.

Johnny: So this is where you’ve been? Nice digs. Come back soon though you hear? That chick in red is no joke!

Kitty: ugh don’t get me started on her, she almost burned all my hair off!

Danny: Well that’s, Red for ya. [Shakes his head] Wait wait where’s this party going down?

Johnny: Dude.

Kitty: At the center of the ecto storm? That really tall building?

She points outside and towards a building that the storm is definitely circling.

Kitty: You’d have to be pretty oblivious to miss it. Come on Johnny, let’s dash, I don’t wanna be late!

Johnny: Alright alright, later nerds!

They jump back on the bike and rev off into the night while the teens look out the window, flabbergasted.

One final shot of the ominous building in the distance.

###  **Scene 6**

Downstairs, front office and garage.

John is working at his desk as Sam and Jazz try to nonchalantly walk up.

Sam: Hey, John right? Do you think you could, give us a bit of a hand?

John, raising a brow: With what exactly? 

Sam: Well see-

A phone starts ringing.

John: hold that thought. [Answers the phone] GhostHunters, what can I do for you? Uh-huh, uh-huh, right away sir. Oh they’ll be totally discreet. Thank you. 

Sam and Jazz share an awkward look as he hangs up.

John: Plug your ears.

He slams his hand on a red button and alarms go off. Upstairs, the GhostHunters startle out of bed and so do the Fentons. Moments later, they race down the fire pole, except Jack who has to run down the stairs.

Ray snatches a paper from John, reading it.

Ray: Jack! Maddie! Come with us in the Ectomobile! We’re going to need your help!

Jack: on it Ray-man!

Jazz: Wait, mom! Dad! Don’t go! We-

But it’s too late, and the doors of the Ectomobile slam shut and the car skids out of the garage. Jazz drops her hand, shocked.

John, to Sam: So, what’d you need?

Sam: Uh, oh yeah, right! [shot changes to John typing as she explains] What’s that old building downtown? With the gargoyles and weird temple thing on top?

John, pulling up the article and adjusting his glasses: Oh yeah, that’s the Showenhower Apartment complex. Built in 1997 by Archibald Tecumseh Showenhower. Recently he’s done renovations all over the city to help ghost-proof.

Danny and Tucker join the girls now, all crowding behind John.

Tucker: Hey didn’t we run into a guy called Showenhower?

Danny, thinking and then groaning: Ugh, I know that idiot, it’s Freakshow! Frederich Showenhower! 

Sam: Apparently his cousin builds buildings.

John: And renovates.

Jazz, moving back, looking thoughtful: Wait, who helped renovate the HQ?

John, pulling up some records: Uh, well, Mr. Showenhower.

Danny: Oh this can’t be good.

Jazz, excited: Do you have the blueprint they used?

Jump cut to show the blueprints being slapped down onto a table in the lab. Jazz and Tucker examine it while Sam and Danny look totally baffled with a seperate blueprint.

Tucker: Check it, here, behind the containment unit. 

He taps the location in question, showing a marked “ghost drain” and tracing where it goes.

Tucker: The supposed drain they have to the ghost zone is actually a powerline! It runs exactly in the direction of the building the storm is over!

Danny: So, he’s been stealing ghost energy from the GhostHunters to draw more ghosts into the city, but why?

Sam: He’s Freakshow’s relative, it’s probably something bad. We’ve gotta do something!

Jazz: What can we do? The grown ups took most of the gear and Danny is still drained.

Tucker: Not  _ all _ the gear. [he opens his backpack and pulls out a thermos] Plus the GAV is still in the garage and you can drive!

Jazz: I, okay, that’s part of it. But what about weakening him?

Sam: What about these?

She motions Danny over and together they open a cabinet at the back of the room. Inside are spare jumpsuits and Ghost Attack Packs hanging on hooks.

Jazz: Oh! Those will do perfectly!

A dress-up montage later and the team stands ready with the packs.

###  **Scene 7**

The Garage.

The team hurries out of the lab and towards the GAV. John just glances up.

John: Oh, you’re stealing company tech now?

Danny: Not stealing, borrowing! It’s for a good cause!

Sam yanks him into the GAV.

Jazz fires up the engine and they hurry out onto the street. 

The storm churns overhead, green lighting striking occasionally, followed by distorted thunderclaps. 

They drive until they hit traffic.

Jazz: Oh you’ve GOT to be kidding me!

She honks the horn a few times until a loud Boom cuts her off. She stiffens, looking over at Danny who looks equally alarmed, not even reacting as his ghost sense triggers. Sam moves to look through the back window and gasps.

A giant zombified T-Rex walks down the street just behind them and lets out a furious roar. People start abandoning cars and running.

Danny: Everyone grab hold of me, quick!

As they do, he slams his hands on the dashboard and the car goes transparent and intangible.

Danny: Jazz DRIVE! 

She floors it and the GAV rockets forward, cutting through the traffic jam as the T-Rex roars behind.

They skid around a corner and become tangible again, racing past where the GhostHunters and Fentons are trapping a Pterodactyl.

Maddie pauses as the GAV goes racing off.

Maddie: Jack, was that our car?

Jack: Was that our daughter?

Ray: LOOK OUT!

The T-Rex roars again and they turn to face it, all four equipping their gear.

Cut back to the GAV, where Danny leans on the dash, out of breath.

Danny: That’s all I’ve got, I don’t know if I can do something like that again…

Tucker: Man I hope you don’t have to.

Sam: Well he might anyway, we’re there.


	4. GhostHunters part 2

###  **Scene 8**

The road outside the Showenhower Apartment Building.

Jazz carefully parks the GAV outside the caution tape and the gang gets out. They look up, way up, to where the storm is at its worst, the epicenter glowing green.

Danny: Yikes.

???: Hey!

A police officer approaches them.

Cop: Are you guys the GhostHunters?

Danny: I uh-

Jazz: Yes! Yes we are. Interns, covering for the doctors while they’re busy. How can we help sir?

Cop: You can get up there and do your thing. The ghosts up there have blown out the top floors, but everyone is evacuated already. Now get going!

Jazz: Wait what do you-

But they’re shoved inside and the doors are slammed shut before anyone can protest.

Sam: I guess, credit for getting to the point?

Tucker: Yeah but now we have to climb twenty floors up!

Sam: Well, if the power’s still on-

She hits an elevator button and grins as it opens. 

Sam: We should be able to ride part of the way up at least!

Everyone piles in and Jazz hits the button, they ride up.

Inside the elevator, everyone kind of just, stands there.

Danny: It occurs to me that none of us have actually, like, used this tech. How do you even turn it on?

Tucker: I think you just, pull the blaster out.

He reaches back to do so, and the pack hums to life. He grins, unaware that everyone is backing away from him nervously.

###  **Scene 9**

The destroyed upper floors.

The elevator opens and Tucker jumps out, waving the blaster around before motioning the others after him. He and Jazz move carefully down the wrecked hallway, on alert. Sam and Danny share a Look and just follow after.

They pass an open doorway with stairs beyond and Tucker pauses.

Tucker: Uh guys, where do these stairs go?

Danny, peeking in: They go up. Come on!

He jogs ahead and they climb up into Showenhower’s lab.

They all take a moment to stare in shock at the Ecto-Engine. Danny whips out his blaster as Showenhower himself walks into the light and towards a chamber.

Danny: Hey you! The jig is up!

Showenhower: Oh is it? I’m afraid you’re too late GhostHunters, the Engine is ready, and so am I.

He presses a switch and the chamber shuts. The engine begins to hum and lightning crackles around the chamber.

Danny: Wait stop!

It’s too late, Showenhower closes his eyes as green light fills the chamber and the humming reaches a peak.

Tucker: Cover your eyes!

There’s a blinding flash as they all look away, and the sound of crunching metal and cracking glass.

When they open their eyes, deep evil laughter fills the air.

Camera turns back to the chamber, then pans up and zooms out to show a massive creature rising out what remains of the machine, musclebound, with many arms and hands, a cowl hiding its face. It laughs maniacally, flexing. The roof and walls have been blown away, exposing them to the storm.

???: Finally! I rise anew! The Great, Ghostly, ARCHITECT!

Sam: He couldn’t pick a better name could he?

Tucker: Yeah, like the Builder, maybe the Constructor?

Jazz: The Craftsman?

Architect: SILENCE!

His voice booms, shaking the top of the building and causing the teens to stumble.

Architect: I have ascended! I shall build this world anew! And none shall stand in my way! Not even  _ you _ , foolish hunters.

As he talks, we see Winnie putting a trap into the containment unit and starting the dump process.

Architect: Every ghost you caught came straight to ME! All of this is YOUR faults you FOOLS!

Danny, annoyed: Okay, let’s hose this guy. Fire!

They aim the attack blasters and blast!

The four beams strike the Architect in his gut and he doubles over. But slowly, he starts chuckling, and it turns into full blown maniacal laughter as he throws his head back despite being shot.

He reaches for the sky, drawing down lightning into his hands, which he aims and fires at the gang. 

Danny drags Jazz out of the way while Sam grabs Tucker as where they stood is struck by ecto-lightning. They duck behind the cover of a broken piece of wall.

The Architect continues to laugh as the electric ecto-energy flows into him.

A howling wind starts to pick up.

Jazz: The beams didn’t do anything!

Danny: He’s drawing power from the storm, and from the machine, we have to find a way to cut it!

Sam: How!? We’ve only got the packs!

Tucker: Wait, that’s it! The packs! We have to combine our blaster beams!

Danny: Tucker, Doctor Winnie said that combining the streams would vaporize the ghost!

Tucker: Well it’s that or letting him turn New York into his own freak show! Danny, we have to try!

Danny seems stunned, looking at his friends, conflicted. Jazz looks down at her blaster, and Sam looks up at the creature, but Tucker stands firm.

Eventually Danny shakes it off.

Danny: You’re right. We have to try, no matter what. For the city, and for all the people who still don’t believe in ghosts.

He puts out his hand, Tucker puts his on top with a nod. Jazz and Sam stack theirs, and the group nods together.

They stand, marching out, weapons drawn and hot.

Tucker: Alright, when I say, fire, and then we’ll combine the beams. With luck, he won’t be able to bounce back from that.

Sam: Let’s do it.

Tucker: FIRE!

Again they blast the Architect with the packs, making him scowl.

Architect: Foolish children, I’ll finish you!

Again he charges his hands with lightning. Danny nods with Jazz and they combine their beams, Sam and Tucker do the same, then all four meet. The beam pulses and begins glowing a brilliant white.

The Architect shouts in pain, his lightning dispersing.

Architect: No, no! It’s, too much, power!

He cries out as he begins to change, swelling and bubbling up like an overfilled balloon until-

Danny: GET DOWN!

They cut the beams and dive as the massive ghost-creature explodes.

The explosion can be seen down on the street, a massive spray of ectoplasm that coats the entire rooftop.

Ghosts rush up into the storm, laughing and howling and diving into portals and into the sky and clouds until the storm itself begins to disperse. A clear night sky replaces it.

###  **Scene 10**

The rooftop lab, destroyed.

Mechanics spark under piles of slime, small ectoplasmic fires have sprung up here and there.

Abruptly, Danny sits up in the slime with a scream, eyes glowing brilliant green. He springs to his feet, scrambling to swipe slime off him and bouncing all over.

Danny: AGH! Aaaaah gross gross gross!! Wait, guys? GUYS!?

There’s a groan and he whips over, running to dig in the slime and help Sam sit up. She spits and wipes ectoplasm off her face.

Danny: SAM! Sam are you okay???

Sam: What? Yeah I’m fine! Are you okay? You’re bouncing like a caffeinated six year old.

Danny: Oh. I-I guess the blast re-energized me, I feel like I’m buzzing! Where are the others?

Sam: I don’t-

Tucker: HEY! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS!?

They both turn to see Tucker staggering, head covered in slime, flailing his arms. They run over to help him as Jazz stands from behind some debris, only partly covered in slime.

Danny: Tucker! Jazz!

Danny runs over to hug his sister and Sam helps Tucker get slime off his face. Jazz cringes at her slime covered brother.

Danny: When I didn’t see you I thought you guys got turned into slime! I thought, I thought I’d been the only one who-

Tucker, flicking off his glasses: Well you’re not. Takes more than an ectoplasmic water balloon to get rid of  _ the _ Tucker Foley.

Sam: Really? Cos a few flowers took you out for a full day, hehe.

Jazz: We did it, he’s gone. Oh my gosh we actually stopped a ghost!

Danny: Haha, you act like this isn’t business as usual.

Sam, suddenly somber: Well, it’s not.

She points over.

Near the carcass of the Ecto-engine, knee deep in ectoplasmic slime, is a statue of Archibald Showenhower, made of stone. He reaches for the sky, face frozen in fear.

Danny: Oh no…

Jazz: We, did we-

Danny: I think we did. Poor guy.

Sam: That “poor guy” was going to destroy the city! Sure I, don’t feel great about this but, Manhattan is safe now, without him.

Danny, turning away: Yeah, you’re right...

He frowns in confusion when there’s the sound of cracking stone. He turns fast in time to see the statue’s arm crack at the elbow, stone crumbling away from the hand.

Danny: No way… He’s still alive! Come on we have to help him!

He, Sam, and Jazz run over while Tucker stammers.

Tucker: Wait, are we sure about this!? He did just try to destroy us!

But they’re already ripping stone off, until most of it crumbles and Showenhower collapses onto his knees in the slime. He looks up at them in confusion.

Showenhower: What, happened? Where is my machine?

Jazz, helping him up: Currently? Destroyed. And we’re arresting you for attempting to destroy New York.

Showenhower, clearly unwell: Oh, okay…

As Jazz leads him to the elevator while Danny moves to the edge of the building. Sam and Tucker step up on either side of him, and they share a giggly, proud grin.

Sam: Not bad for a couple humans eh?

Danny: Yeah, not bad at all.

###  **Scene 11**

Down on the street.

Looking into the back of an ambulance where Showenhower is getting examined until the doors slam shut. The Ambulance drives off as the Ectomobile drives up with a screech.

The Fentons jump out and run over.

Jack: Jasmine! Danny!

Danny, turning, surprised: Ack! Dad! We can explain!

Too late, and Jack scoops the two up in a bear hug.

Jack: I’m so proud!!! We saw the explosion from downtown! Was that you?

Jazz: Uh, kind of? More like the thing we were fighting.

Danny: Yeah he uh, kind of exploded.

Jack: OutSTANDING work! You two are really catching on to the whole ghost hunting thing!

Danny, sharing a knowing smile with Jazz: You’ve got no idea.

And then Maddie comes over to hug Danny too.

Behind, Tucker is talking with Ray and Winnie.

Tucker: And the drain you guys thought hooked up to the Ghost Zone just hooked up to Showenhower’s power line! He’s been sapping your ghost energy for months!

Ray: That  _ does _ explain why the microwave always made the internet go out…

Winnie, holding a scanner: Well, whatever you kids did up there is making the ecto-energy in the city drop rapidly, thanks.

Tucker: Aw it was nothing! Sure wish we’d gotten paid to-

Sam, elbowing him: It was no trouble Doctor Victor, really. Just doing our civic duty! I can’t think of a better way to spend our spring break than doing some good.

Tucker: Maybe playing video games, or anything else really?

Winnie laughs fondly at them anyway.

###  **Scene 12**

GhostHunters garage and HQ.

The Fentons pack up the GAV. Maddie turns to hug Winnie again. In the background, Ray LEAPS into Jack’s arms for a big ol’ hug.

Maddie: Thanks for having us.

Winnie: Don’t worry about it. Without you, New York would probably be renovated into something terrible by now, if not destroyed.

Maddie: Oh you’d bounce back, Amity always manages too. [she turns to get into the GAV] Visit soon ya hear?

Winnie: You can count on it!

She waves as the teens start climbing in the back. She pauses, watching Danny put his suitcase in.

Winnie: Hey, Danny?

Danny: Huh? Yeah Doc?

Winnie: Listen, if, if things don’t work out with your folks… [she hands him a business card] You can always come back here.

Danny takes a look at it in confusion, and when he tries to talk, Winnie just winks. 

Danny, gasping: You knew- wait but then-

He’s cut off by Jazz pulling him into the GAV. Winnie and Ray wave as the GAV rumbles off onto the road. 

The drive back is much shorter than the drive out, with only two photos. One of ManHattan as they drive away over a bridge, and one selfie taken by a smiling Jazz in the driver seat of everyone else, passed out.

###  **Scene 13**

Amity Park

Once again the GAV parks in front of Fentonworks.

The back doors are kicked open and Tucker climbs out, stretching.

Tucker: Next time you want to invite me on vacation- don’t.

Danny: Aw come on, you don’t mean that.

Tucker: Mmmmm, yeah you’re right, I don’t. That was awesome!

Sam: It was, but I’m glad to be home. My parents better have not rearranged my room while I was gone.

Jazz: Do they, do that? Really?

Sam: They think I’m ruining my life by breaking tradition, aka, refusing to be a housewife.

Jazz: Well that’s, rather unsettling. Have you considered-

_ CLANG! _

Everyone jumps as something crashes down behind them and Danny’s ghost sense triggers.

They turn to look and see Valerie, suited up, pinning a deactivated Skulker-battle-suit under her boot. She smiles, lifting a glowing net with the actual Skulker inside, pouting.

Val: Hey Fentons, what took you so long? I’ve got some trash I need to throw out.

Classic “and everyone laughs” kind of ending.

-roll credits-


End file.
